Birthday Crashers
by potatopersonal
Summary: America finds out that it's Russia's birthday, and drags two other people along with him to give gifts.


As the world meeting came to a close, the nations packed up and walked out, or in some cases, ran out. Only a spare few remained; Germany, who was properly closing the smartboard that was used. England, who was making himself a cup of tea in the kitchen. America, who was simply to lazy to get up. Japan, who was gathering his papers. And finally, Lithuania, who was blinking his eyes blearily.

America was bouncing about, his energy raging, and once Germany and England had finally vacated the premises, he turned to the remaining two.

"You know, I heard Russia's birthday is next week, on the 30th," America told Japan and Lithuania, grinning.

"How did you find out?" Lithuania asked him, a look of confusion upon his face. "He doesn't like talking about personal matters, after all." _I only know a little bit, and not even that much..._

" I overheard Belarus and Ukraine talking about it," America replied.

"You... You listened in on somebody else's conversation?" Japan asked, looking disappointed. "That's incredibly impolite..."

"Maybe so, but I really don't care," America said, giving a shrug. He wanted to know a lot of things, it was as simple as that. He couldn't help being curious.."Oh, I'm getting off topic. so, I was thinking, why not get him a birthday gift of some sort?" _Everyone liked presents, after all._

What would we even get him, though?" Lithuania thought out loud, contemplating the choices. "None of us know what Russia would like..."

"Eh, I already know what I'ma give him. The snowman'll like it for sure! he can try some of my _awesome_ stuff!"

Japan sighed. America gave no thought to important matters, just like always...

* * *

A few days had passed, and with America's constant nagging to get Russia a present, both Japan and Lithuania had finally relented, making America smile and cheer. All though _that_ problem was out of the way, it was still a mystery as what the other two were going to get for the icy nation...

x

Japan contemplated what to get Russia; after all, the two weren't close. But he had to be a good guest, get something that Russia would actually enjoy. If only he could think of something...

Sighing to himself, Japan turned on his laptop, and went to google. He typed in, "What gifts do Russians like?" with no concrete results cropping up. Trying a different tactic, Japan switched his keyboard setting to English, rather that Japanese.

It gave him a greater range of options, but all of them were either too vague, or too flashy.

Better go by instinct, then...

Maybe tea...? Or some of his sweets?

The latter sounded much better in his opinion. Especially since it was winter, where more sugar was needed, and _especially_ because of Russia's frozen land...

Still, he had to think of what sweets to bring. Ah, there were so many choices! Why not just bring a selection of his favorite ones? A box of sweets would be better than a single one; it would also help through the freezing winter.

Coming to his final decision, Japan let out a smile, and began to list his favorite sweets.

Wait a minute; he just remembered. Russia liked Yuri on Ice; he had once struck a conversation about it with the shorter man, leaving him shivering. Perhaps, he could do a little sketch?

Yes, another good addition.

He would have to be careful, though, and make sure that it didn't suggest anything...didn't want to aggravate Russia's boss.

Cracking his knuckles, Japan set to work...

* * *

Lithuania mused over what to get Russia. Despite what one might think, he didn't know Russia _quite_ that well. The taller man didn't often talk about personal matters with others; it was usually only for business. Apparently he was one of the exceptions...

But he still didn't know what to get the taller nation. What _did_ Russia even like? Vodka was _definitely_ out of the question, too stereotypical. efHe could probably call up Ukraine, but she was probably busy... Belarus would take it badly if he asked her... Would Poland even know? Lithuania gave a good natured sight at the thought of his eccentric friend.

Wait... If he remembered correctly... didn't Russia at one point mention that he wanted to live with sunflowers? Yes, he did say that, somewhere in a distant memory...

That narrowed it down to a certain spectrum; something sunflower related. He _had_ seen a rather unique bracelet; it was comprised of multiple gems in sunflower patterns, held closed with a clasp. It was on sale, Lithuania remembered.

But would that be enough? It was rather small and simple... An addition would improve the gift as a whole.

Mmm... Perhaps... Ummm... Toys? No, Lithuania had never even seen Russia _near_ one...

A letter? That could work, although it seemed very basic.

Well, he supposed a letter with the bracelet would suffice; he couldn't think of anything else. A long letter would be needed, but it would do. Taking out a sheet of paper, and picking up a calligraphy pen, Lithuania began to write a first draft...

Hopefully Russia would enjoy it; but only time would tell.

* * *

America grinned widely, as he put a big bow on the bottle of vodka. Smirnoff's, it was. He, Japan and Lithuania would be flying to Russia later that day; oh, here they were now!

They were carrying wrapped boxes; Japan had a rather large one, and he was struggling to carry it. America plucked the box out of Japan's hands; the shorter nation let out a sigh of thanks, and adjusted the backpack that was on his back.

"What's the backpack for?" America asked Japan.

"I have a sketch in there, and I want to be certain that it doesn't get ruined."

"Alrighty then!" America responded, and they boarded the plane.

It was a long flight. While America was complaining about it, Lithuania didn't seem to be affected by it, and Japan even seemed rather content.

They finally landed, and America rushed outside, picking up Japan's box. As he hit hit the outdoors, a freezing wind hit him. Fucking Siberia...

Once the other two nations reached the outside, the three walked through the two feet of snow for roughly ten minutes, before happening upon a small house. Russia's house, to be exact.

America rushed to the door, banging it with his head. Quite footsteps could be heard as the snowy haired nation went to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry, but but I haven't finished-" Russia began, sounding a bit nervous, before realizing who it was.

"Fuck it! Let me in, dammit!" America cried, forcing his way into the home.

"...At least take your shoes off," came out of Russia's mouth. The other two came in, Japan blushing in embarrassment, and Russia shut the door with a click.

"..Now, what is it that you came here for?" Russia asked.

"To wish you a happy birthday and give you gifts!" America exclaimed, grinning widely. He gestured to the gifts they were holding, or in Japan's case, laying on the floor. "Isn't it obvious?"

"...Oh.." Russia quietly said, looking surprised. "Then, um... I'll make some tea...? The room next over has a couch, if you want to sit down."

Russia moved to the kitchen, and the other three took off their shoes, and awkwardly made their way to the living room. Now that they were situated on an old couch, America took a look around the room, taking everything in. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke, but America broke the silence.

"Do you know what he was wearing?" America whispered. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen.

"It looked like some of his traditional clothing," Lithuania whispered back.

America began to ask another question, but he was cut off at the sound of footsteps approaching. Within seconds, Russia became visible, walking towards the couch.

"Follow me," Russia said, and the three got off the couch. They followed the taller man, arriving at what appeared to be a kitchen.

Resting on the table was a samovar; laying next to that was a cup of milk, lemon slices laying neatly on a plate, and a half full jar of honey, with a spoon sticking in it. Lastly, there were four large cups, and a small platter of some strange looking bagel-shaped bread disks.

Once all of them sat down, Russia awkwardly cleared his throat, and looked at the trio. "You said you were here for my birthday?" he asked.

"Yep." America said, reaching over the table to try some of the bagel things. _Hey, this is pretty good..._ "Should we give the gifts after the tea and bagel-y things?"

"Sushki," Russia automatically corrected, before adding on, "and yes, after the tea."

"Sounds great!"

Russia grabbed the top part of the samovar, and poured tea into the cups. He passed the steaming cups of tea to Lithuania, Japan, and America, and gestured to the additives to the tea, who followed suit and added their respective picks.

"Raspberry tea," Japan murmured, as Russia nodded.

Roughly fifteen minutes or so had passed, before they were all finished. America stretched, before turning his grinning face at Russia. "Now it's present time! Japan, you wanna go first?"

"Um, alright. Can you get the-" Japan stammered.

"The box?" America interrupted.

"Yes please."

America stood up, and ran over to the entrance of the house, and returned, placing it gently on the floor. In the meantime, Japan had gotten out a clasp envelope from his backpack.

Japan handed the envelope to Russia, who accepted it with a quiet thanks. Russia carefully opened the clasp, and took out what seemed to be a piece of paper. Except that it wasn't; it was a sketch of Yuri, Yurio, and Victor, as well as the beloved Makkachin.

Russia marveled at the sketch, before giving a thanks to Japan.

"Thank you very much, Japan."

"You're welcome. The box contains many of my traditional sweets," Japan replied, smiling at America's muttering of _Luckyyyy_.

"So I'll go next!" America cried out, not wanting to be one-upped by Japan. He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a wrapped bottle- no doubt vodka. "I _know_ you're gonna love it, man; it's bound to be the best gift! Save it for later, though! Don't need you drinking the entire thing here."

Russia rolled his eyes; obviously America would do something like this. Still, he had to say thank you; America looked so _pleased_ with himself...

Finally, it was Lithuania's turn. He took out a small jewelry box, and an ornate looking letter, lightly pressing it into Russia's hands.

Russia carefully opened the box, staring at the gift inside. A sunflower bracelet rested inside, the light catching on the jewelry. Russia slowly looked up, and gave a smile to Lithuania. Not one of his trademark wide smiles that practically froze everything in site, but the reserved, true smile.

"Thank you very much," Russia quietly said, Lithuania nodding faintly.

Russia looked back down at the gift, staring at it in aw; until the moment was ruined by America.

"Welp! We better be going now." America said, looking incredibly cheerful.

"But-" Lithuania tried to say, only to be cut off.

"It's been a pretty long day, and I'm hella tired; so I guess I'll see ya later."

Lithuania and Japan sighed simultaneously; oh America, how you never change... "I _am_ rather tired..." Japan murmured, and moved over to join America. Lithuania looked at the other two, and made up his mind to go with the others.

"Have a safe trip," Russia told the others, eyebrows furrowed, slightly suspicious. "Be careful in the snow."

"We will!" America said, or practically shouted.

And thus, the trio exited the house, America joyful that his plan had worked.

* * *

Russia, feeling lonely now that he was alone once more, decided to look at the wrapped bottle that was America's present. It was most likely vodka, but America seemed so _proud_ of it that something had to be off.

Russia carefully unwrapped it, and found, what he expected, a bottle of vodka. What he didn't expect, however, was the little tag hanging around the neck of the bottle. Taking a peek, he quickly read it, only to furiously blush.

 **XXX-XXX-XXXX**

 **CALL ME**

It really _was_ the best gift of the bunch...

* * *

 **Explanation of Cultural Stuff**

-Taking shoes off- in Russian culture, when you enter a house, you take off your shoes, and put on slippers. (I personally ignore the slipper part so I chose to add that in)

-Tea- I'm not using the zavarka tradition; it's very strong, and I'm not familiar with it, so I went with a different tradition, of giving guests tea other than black tea (I went with raspberry tea, as a nod to the large export of raspberries),as well as the additions of milk, lemon, and honey. You can add jam too, but I decided not to add that in.

-Snacks- When serving tea, you have to give out some sort of snacks. It can be both savory and sweet, but sweets are nice. What Russia has are things called sushki (plural, sushka singular). They're kind of like bagel shaped, hard and crunchy bread sticks, yet sweet? Best way I can describe it. They're bought in big bags, so Russia just had a bag of them, rather than magically making them in minutes.


End file.
